


Should I Tell You That I Love You?

by Wizzy



Series: Love Is A Crazy Thing (Haikyuu Love Stories) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Forgetting Love, High School, Karasuno, Love, Overprotective Brother, aoba johsai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Sugawara has fallen for one of her older brother's teammates. Will she confess her love? Or will she give it her all to forget about the boy who seems so far out of reach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Tell You That I Love You?

I couldn't help but smile as I made my way to the gym. It had been awhile since the last time I'd watched my brother practice. Our parents had always worked kinda late and didn't like me being home alone, so I'd always meet my older brother and watch his volleyball practices.

Since I'd started my first year of high school, I hadn't been to any of his practices. Instead, I'd been going to the library and working on homework or helping out some of my friends with their club activities. Of course, I only had time to help because I didn't join any clubs.

Slowly, I pushed open the door to the gym. As I stepped inside, I noticed four new faces among the team. Must be first years. None of them were in the same classes as I was, so I had no idea who they were. In addition to the four new faces, I saw that two of my favorite faces were missing.

 _Where are Asahi and Noya? They didn't quit, did they?_ I asked myself. No, they would never quit... right? So why weren't they-

“Hey Little Suga!” a loud voice cut off my thoughts. I'd know that voice anywhere. Ryunosuke Tanaka. He may have only been about a year older than me, but he was like an older brother to me. All the guys on the team were.

A hand came down on my head gently and ruffled my hair. “Ryu!” I protested, trying to escape him. “You're messing up my hair!”

He stopped and grinned down at me. “Good. Don't want any guys getting any ideas,” he laughed. “You're like a little sister to me, so I've gotta protect you.” Tanaka ruffled my hair again as several others came over. “Ain't that right, Suga?”

Among the five that joined me and Tanaka was my older brother. Koushi smiled like he always did before pulling Tanaka back a bit. “Alright, that's enough.”

“Hey Daichi,” I smiled up at the other third year. “Hey Kinoshita, Narita, Ennoshita.” With a smile, I waved at the three second years. “Long time, no see.” For a moment, I thought about asking about Asahi and Noya, but I decided against it. Better not to question it if something bad had happened. Besides, Koushi would tell me if something happened.

“Hey! Who is that?” an energetic voice joined us. He reminded me of Noya in a way. If they were alike, chances were that I'd get along with him pretty well.

Joining him were the three other new faces. One was an almost scary looking guy with dark hair. Another was really tall with blonde hair and glasses. He seemed a bit annoyed about being here. The last boy was kinda cute, in a dorky sort of way.

Now that everyone, minus Asahi and Noya, was gathered around, Daichi introduced us. “This is Shoyo Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, Kei Tsukishima and Tadashi Yamaguchi.” He pointed to each of them as he went through the names. Hinata was the energetic one. Kageyama was the scary guy. Tsukishima was the one with glasses. Yamaguchi was the dorky one.

“And this is Suga's baby sis,” Tanaka added, ruffling my hair yet again. “Don't go gettin' any funny ideas either, 'cause unless Suga approves of you, you don't stand a chance.”

Once more, I tried to push Tanaka's hand away. “Ryu! Stop it!” I protested, playfully scowling at him. He was always doing that. Sometimes I thought he did it just to annoy me. Guess that just made him even more like a brother. “I'm Seida Sugawara. It's nice to meet all of you.”

“Little Suga comes and watches us practice from time to time,” one the second years told them.

This was where my older brother joined in the conversation. “Our parents work late and Mom doesn't like her being home alone, so she usually comes here to wait for me.” Koushi smiled down at me. “By the way, where have you been lately?”

“All my friends from middle school went to different high schools. I know I told you that, Koushi.”

“That still doesn't answer my question.”

With a playful glare, I poked my older brother in the shoulder. “I've been spending some time with the other first years so that I could make some friends here. Is there a problem with that,  _mom?_ ”


End file.
